


Em uma noite de verão

by carolss



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eles se reencontram em um bar nas Bahamas.





	Em uma noite de verão

Eles se reencontram em um bar nas Bahamas. Alguns chamariam destino, mas ambos pensaram em coincidência, e gostaram disso mais do que da outra opção.

Destino era pesado, definitivo. Coincidências no entanto são leves, inspiram possibilidades.

“Eu ouvi que você se casou” Carter comenta sem se incomodar com cumprimentos.

“Você ouviu certo”

“Mas não deu certo”

“Porque você diz isso? Ele poderia estar apenas no hotel”

“Ele está ?”

“Não. Mas eu ainda quero saber porque você acha que não deu certo”

“Porque você não está usando um anel...e porque segundo as más línguas ele estava apaixonado por outra quando vocês se casaram”

“As más línguas estavam certas nesse caso”

“Quando se trata de pessoas como nós elas geralmente estão”

"Eu suponho que sim"

“Dan é um idiota”

“Não, ele não é. Mas obrigada por dizer”

Ela da o seu primeiro sorriso da noite, é um mais de educação do que de alegria. Mas tudo bem, ele tem certeza que antes que a noite acabe ele vai ver um desses antes que a noite termine.


End file.
